Racing engines typically develop 750 to 1500 horsepower. They are almost always tested on a dynamometer prior to being delivered to a customer. Typical dynamometers have a complicated and expensive power absorbing and braking system to contain the power of the engine and cost on the order of $100,000. There is need for a less expensive dynamometer.